gages_famous_creepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
White Doll Face
I just sit here. Waiting. Watching. I know it'll be here again soon, I just know it. I can't eat or sleep, I just stare at the damn hole in that wall; that cursed hole. It started as a little mouse hole, but over time it just progressed. I tried to fix it; made it worse. I think that it knows I'm watching, that's why it emerge from it's little hidden home in my wall. I tempted it with food, live mice, hamsters, even a baby pig; nothing worked. My god I must see it again, just to get over my fears. I want to look it in it's dark lifeless eyes, maybe understand why it's doing this to me. I think my first glimpse of it ruined my life - It was 3:29 a.m. and I was alone in my nice little bachelor pad that I call a home. I was just laying my head on my sweet soft pillow, then I just heard this horrible noise. I got up and peeked around my doorway, but I really couldn't see anything. I grabbed my camera and started taking pictures with the flash turned on, you know like the movie Saw, and I started moving towards the source of the noise. I really should have thought of a better idea, I really couldn't see anything and the little flashes were just basically blinded me. I ditched the camera. I walked into my kitchen and my fridge door was open, which was incredibly strange seeing as I haven't even touched my fridge since about midnight. Moving towards the fridge I started to notice a crimson liquid on the floor, but I knew this couldn't have been blood, that kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life. Trying to flick the lights on I saw this strange figure in my living room, like almost the same height and length of my coffee table. I approached it and I thought my eyes were just playing tricks, but I could have swore that it moved. Stumbling into the room I tried to put a hand on the figure, but my horrible, clumsy, self missed, and I fell to the ground. The fall hurt, but laying there I realized something, there was a slight breath that hit my neck. "This is a dream, it has to be, this can't be true...." I rolled over very slowly to witness a horrible white face, almost resembling a doll's face. This was the moment I reacted and jumped to feet to land in the north west corner of the room, watching that...thing scurry into my back room. Seeing this is a horrible thing to try and forget, and I still can't. This is where I catch up with the current event at hand, sitting in front of the wall with the hole. Waiting. I was grasping my camera, hoping I wouldn't fall asleep in this chair, only in the fear that this thing would attack me. It’s about day three now. I don’t know how much more I can take of this. My eyes have formed a horrible crust around them from not being able to sleep, I haven’t moved a single muscle since the night I saw that. Maybe I’m crazy? Yeah that’s it, I’m just going crazy from the lack of food and rest. Maybe I should just sle- NO! I know that’s what it’s trick is! To try and scare me to death and make me want to sleep, so it can come and kill me! That won’t happen to me. I’m too smart for it. Day…Fuck, I haven’t sleep in days. Just kill me now..... "SLEEP CHILD. I WANT YOU TO SLEEP!" "Oh god. Where am I!? This isn’t my house! I must have fell asleep in that chair. That noise…I just heard it…Oh god! I can’t die! Not now!" “I want you to take a picture of me, I want you to see what I really am before I take your life.” A camera slid to my feet. What do I do? Do I want to see it? I’m dying now, I must see before this ha - *Click!* OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FU- Category:Beings